As If From A Dream Or A Nightmare
by 4everbando
Summary: A 17 year old girl is found by Zak and his parents in a storm, and taken into their home. It doesn't take long for her to get used to them, but after a few months, a familiar face from her past reappears. Old memories and hardships follow soon after. Who
1. Chapter 1

**As If From A Dream Or A Nightmare** - Chapter One

Rain was pelting from the heavens unmercifully upon a small aircraft which was already having trouble being stable. Strong winds blew the craft to and fro violently, threatening to obliterate it completely. The flash of lightening was quickly followed by the crackling boom of thunder. Peering into the large Plexiglas windows, there is a beautiful young woman struggling to keep control of the helm.

Her dark earth colored orbs burned with desperate determination to find and land on safe, solid ground/ shelter. Another violent thrash of the wind caused the frail body of hers to be tossed like a rag doll to the other side of the control room. Spitting blood onto the ground that erupted from her lips, she ran back to the steering wheel as she quickly pushed her long brown hair away from her pale face.

She once again tried to get control of the airship, but was struggling and losing her grip. Exhaustion kept creeping back to her after hours and hours of trying to keep the craft under some kind of control. She began to realize that she was reaching her breaking point when at last she had found what she was searching for. It wasn't land or some other kind of shelter, but another ship, although this one was MUCH larger than her own.

Without a second thought or thinking clearly, the battered, exhausted young woman reached for her communication radio and began contacting the ship. At first the only sound erupting from the radio was partial words and terrible static, but it eventually cleared up enough to be understood.

"Who is this?" Asked a deep, stern voice, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"My name is Linamora! My ship and I are in critical condition and need help!" Replied the woman without hesitation as she began feeling drowsy.

"Hang on; we're trying to lock onto your transmission." Said the voice, but Linamora wasn't paying attention any longer.

She was losing too much blood, and fast. It was now that she saw the large gash across her abdomen she had obtained. Her eyesight began to blur and she knew that the darkness of unconsciousness was soon going to overcome her mind. As quickly as she could, she grabbed the radio and began talking.

"Please… hurry…. I…. I can't stay awake for long….Please….. someone help… me…" She croaked, falling into the nothingness as she heard the radio but couldn't understand it.

It wasn't long until the ship that Linamora had contacted to find her. Her ship was miraculously recovered, along with her, and put into the landing bay. When the owners of the aircraft eventually pried open what used to be a door, they were horrified by what they had discovered. There, right in front of their very eyes, was Linamora herself, covered in her own blood, unconscious, and in immediate need of medical attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

" " means talking

' ' means thoughts

~ sorry for not explaining earlier! And this is a DoylexOc fic!~

~Your PoV~

Your eyes fluttered opened as a searing bright light shines in through a window. Turning away from the stupid sun (curse you for waking me!), you don't recognize this room…. at all. You decide to get up. Bad idea. Right when you were finally in a sitting position, an agonizing pain that you have never felt before in your life courses throughout your being. Wincing and yelping in tremendous pain, you brought yourself back down onto the warm, soft bed. You carefully looked down to survey the damage. Your left arm was in a cast, your abdomen was bandaged and possibly had some stitches, and you had an excruciating headache.

"Where am I? What happened?" You asked aloud while looking quizzically about your surroundings.

The room you were in wasn't fancy or elaborate like a cruise or a hotel. No, it was quite humble to say the least, and you liked that homey feeling it gave off. Other than the plain bed you were in and the window, there was a small side table with a cute little white lamp sitting upon it. On the other side of the room was a heap of what looked to be salvaged treasures. You didn't think much of it as you continued looking around. The walls were a soft, pastel blue with a deep royal blue floor to match. Looking to the wall to your right, a wooden door stood there as if without a care in the world (Probably a closet or something).

The sound of beeping soon distracted you from what you were doing. Turning your head to the source, you find a monitor with your pulse and heart rate displayed across the screen. Next to that was an IV bag, which you realized was connected to your arm. Without thinking, and quite confused, you forgot about your condition and abruptly sit up. You soon realized your mistake as another shock of pain pierced your body while letting out a small screech. As you collapsed back onto the bed, you hear a turning of a doorknob.

Your eyes shot to the door, which you didn't realize was there (although it was in plain sight), and watched three strangers walk into the room. They were soon followed by a komodo dragon, and a sasquatch-looking thing. The people who had walked in were two adults and a mere child.

"Who are you?" You asked as you tensed up. You winced slightly at the miniscule movement and returned your attention to the strangers, demanding answers.

"It's alright…" Said the lady with shoulder length white hair, "We're the ones who got your distress call during that terrible storm."

"A storm? What storm?" You asked, obviously confused. They looked at you in surprise and worry.

"So… You're telling me that you don't remember?" Asked the lady, then she looked as if she remembered something, "Sorry… We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Drew."

"This is my husband, Doc," She said, pointing to the man who was checking your vital signs on the monitor. You noticed that the middle part of his hair was white, and that he had a brown eye and a blue eye.

"And this is our little baby, Zak," She finished as you looked to the kid, who was blushing in embarrassment.

Instantly you noticed the white bangs he had that clashed with his dark hair. His face had a smug look and he had an attitudish air about him. You liked him already, and gave a weak smile.

"What… exactly happened?" You asked, trying to remember that day.

"Well, we don't know much, but we DO know that your ship was in horrible condition…. I don't know how you were able to still keep the thing running…" Doc answered, deep in thought.

"How long have I been out?" You finally asked after an awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh! You've been out for nearly a month." Doc replied nonchalantly, and then went back to looking over your condition.

"A month?!" You yelped, dropping your jaw. 'There's no way that I've been out for month! Is there?' You thought, half believing them.

"So that heap over there-"

"Are the only things we could save…" Zak interrupted, completely unperturbed.

You didn't say anything this time, and just looked at what was left solemnly. You let out a long sigh, returning your attention to them. "How long do I have to recover?" You asked, looking to Doc.

"Depending on how quickly you heal… I'll say about another month, at most." He replied with a reassuring yet apologetic smile. You looked down and then looked up in reassurement.

"Thank you." You said with a genuine smile, which turned to a sad one.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked, seeing the depressed look plastered on your face.

"N-Nothing… I'm just… really grateful to all of you…" You replied as you chuckled slightly.

Feeling your eyes getting quite heavy, you slowly yet gently lay yourself back down. You slowly watched as the blurred figures of Zak, his parents, and the two others leaving your room not-so-quietly (well, on Zach's part, not so quietly). Letting out a breath that you didn't know you were holding, you looked up to the ceiling. You try thinking about that day the storm hit. Unfortunately, right when the memories started to flood back, you had fallen into a deep, dreamless slumber.

~ It's chapter two! Sorry if it's short, but at least it's longer than the first chapter… :D Anyways, chapter 3 will be out ASAP. Please R&R, if you don't mind. Thank you!~

~4everbando


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Still Your PoV~ (Last time in your pov, sorry)

It had nearly been a month since you found yourself in the Saturdays' home. Surprisingly, you were almost completely healed and was able to walk about, though a little clumsily. You learned that Doc and Drew were cryptid scientists, and found out about Zak's cryptid powers. You also learned that V.V. Argost has something called the Kur Stone, and is basically evil and wants to take over the world (and how Zak watches his show called 'The Weird World').

The Komodo dragon's name was Komodo (what kind of name is that?), who can turn invisible, and the other was Fiskerton, a cat-monkey (or whatever he is…) and Zon the pterodactyl. The Saturdays' also learned a few things about you.

They learned that you had no living family (sad *tear*), that you were a grease ball (Mechanic geek) and a professional hacker.

~No One's PoV~ (This is how the story will be from now on)

Linamora was strolling around the airship, completely bored out of her mind. Doc, Drew, and Zak were out on cryptid business, and she was left to stay, "Because you aren't fully healed," as Doc put it. She wasn't crippled and she wasn't an irresponsible child. Okay, so she was a **little** irresponsible. If there was one thing Linamora couldn't stand, it was being treated like a kid who needed constant supervision and protection. She grumbled as she made a mental note to try to have Doc take her on their next 'adventure'.

She didn't care where or what it was, as long as it wasn't **here**. She had already run out of ideas to pass the time. Then her eyes widened as she smacked her head in realization.

'I can't believe I forgot!' She thought in embarrassment as she ran to a large, empty room.

This room was for any kind of training that you could think of. She scanned the area quickly until her eyes landed on a heap of tan fur and green scales. A mischievous grin danced onto Linamora's lips as a plan began forming in her mind.

As quietly as she could muster, she slowly tiptoed her way across the floor over to the sleeping bodies. She covered her mouth to suppress the laughter that threatened to come forth as she eyed Komodo and Fiskerton playfully. Right before Linamora could put her plan into action; Komodo opened his golden eyes and pounced right on her. The wind was knocked clean out of her as the two fell crashing to the floor.

"I thought you two were asleep!" She gasped, trying to push the lazy lizard off of her small frame.

"Komodo, get your fat butt off me!" Linamora added, glaring at him, "Help me, Fisk!"

"Blah? (Why?)" Fisk asked, looking at her nonchalantly. (This is how I'll have Fisk talk since I can't type how he actually talks…)

"Come on, Fisk! He's squishing me!" She pleaded, miserably trying to push the now asleep lizard off.

Fisk just smiled innocently, which worried Linamora to no end. She watched in horror as his smile went from innocent to sneaky and down right evil.

"Fisk… What're you-"

"Blah, blah! (Dog Pile!)" Fisk interrupted, jumping on top of Komodo and her.

"Gah! Can't… breathe!" Linamora gasped, beginning to turn blue from lack of air, "Get… your fat butts… OFF!"

She pushed the two off and onto the floor, waking Komodo, and Fisk's face was full of complete shock and surprise. As soon as Fisk was able to untangle himself from Komodo (who fell back asleep), he turned to Linamora and was beginning to regret his 'dog pile' move.

"Why'd you do that?!" Linamora asked, huffing in anger and for breath.

Fisk opened his mouth, ready to respond and everything, but was interrupted by the main hatch of the airship opening. Luckily, they all were in close enough proximity to see who it was. Linamora smiled happily as she watched Doc, Drew, and Zak slowly trudge inside. Her expression soon changed from happy to curious as she eyed the large, curvy-looking horn in Doc's possession.

"What'cha got there, Doc?" Linamora asked, acting similar to a kid who just woke up on Christmas morn.

"It's a horn that's connected to the print of the Kur Stone that we have." Doc simply answered, heading right to the examination table in the middle of the helm room.

"Ah…" She stated unenthusiastically.

'Well that's not really interesting…' Linamora mentally added, then turned her attention to Drew and Zak. She noticed that they were acting a little glum.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, a little perplexed.

"It's about Van Rook's apprentice…" Drew slowly replied, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Isn't that the stalker guy of yours?" Linamora asked, trying to remember correctly.

"That's the one…" Drew smiled as she let out a small laugh and then frowned, "Anyways, his apprentice…"

"What about him?" Linamora curiously inquired.

"I think he's my long lost brother…" Drew finished, worry beginning to form on her face, "And I think he's in trouble…"

~Cliffhanger! :D Sorry, no Doyle yet…. BUT! He WILL be in the next chapter! ~ (Couldn't resist an ending in a cliffhanger :3)


End file.
